


Marks - norenmin

by ShinyEclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Tried, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a big mess, first fic i've ever written bare with me y'all, hyuck's sort of a seer or somethin, i stayed up until 5 am for this, i was desperate, renjun's in college but that's not important, they meet in a fila, we focus on norenmin in this story sorry markhyuck shippers, what is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyEclipse/pseuds/ShinyEclipse
Summary: It was SUPPOSED to be a normal day for Renjun. Unfortunately for him, his roommate, Lee Donghyuck, decided to drag him to the mall where the small yet fierce boy met not only one of his Soulmates. But both of them.And well, let's just say...It was adorable :)





	Marks - norenmin

**Author's Note:**

> Or let's hope it was adorable lol... I wrote this literally at 3-5 am so if it sucks I apologize in every way, shape and form.  
Ahememmem I hope y'all enjoy and if you didn't let me know what I could fix because I'd love to improve my writing and not be stuck in this spot of... Whatever in the world I'm doing now is

Renjun sat on his lower bunk, his dark gaze flicking from his drawers, full of messy clothes that he had been trying to organize, to his forearm, which bore an inky “bruise”.  
  
But it wasn’t a bruise.  
It was a Mark. And not just _any_ Mark.  
No, it was a _Soulmate_ Mark.  
  
In this world of Soulmates (which constantly battered at Renjun’s brain as he tried to grasp the meaning of all this) everyone has _at least_ one Soulmate Mark… Anywhere on their body. Where the Mark was placed, was where your Soulmate would first touch.  
It was rare to get more than just one Mark, and luckily for Renjun, he had _two.  
_  
_Two Soulmates.  
__  
_ The thought always made him groan with dread. He had to deal with TWO PEOPLE? Even the thought of having ONE Soulmate made the young boy pull anxiously at his hair.  
  
He did NOT sign up for this.  
  
Of course, like anyone else, he was excited to meet his Soulmates. But he was also terrified of being overwhelmed. As he was _so_ easily overwhelmed.  
Adding on to his pain, everyday he got odd looks from people when they’d see he had not only one Mark on his lip, (which constantly made him blush furiously. The first place one of his Soulmates would touch would be Renjun’s lip?!) but a Mark on his arm as well!  
So he’d always make sure to either wear a long-sleeve shirt or put on some sort of lipstick/lipgloss to cover up the Marks.  
  
But today, he didn’t get the chance as his roommate, Donghyuck, burst in.  
  
“RENJUN! YOU’RE COMING WITH US!” He declared loudly, his hand latching onto Renjun’s wrist and was already pulling the slightly smaller boy up.  
  
“What? WHAT? WHERE?” Renjun yelled back, scrabbling to free himself of Donghyuck’s tight grasp.  
  
“The mall.” The boy replied, blinking at Renjun as if though this was the most _obvious _thing, “With me and Mark.”   
  
Renjun _almost_ chided Donghyuck for not adding on the “hyung” to Mark’s name but then remembered Hyuck wouldn’t even acknowledge Renjun’s words.  
  
Instead, the Chinese boy groaned, “You want me to third-wheel on your date?”  
  
Donghyuck narrowed his eyes for a second, before nodding his head with a simple “Yeah”.  
  
“What? No!” Renjun cried, again trying to pry himself free from his roommate’s hand, but still failing.  
  
“What do you mean “no”? There is no “no”-ing ME! Besides, I have a feeling about today.”  
  
Renjun glared, choosing not to snap back at the younger that he could “no” Hyuck whenever he wanted, “What do you mean, a _feeling_?”  
  
“You know, a feeling.” Donghyuck replied casually, lifting his free hand to pick at his nails.  
  
Renjun seethed, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A FEELING?”  
  
  
  
  
And so, about an hour later, Donghyuck dragged not only Renjun out of their room, but Mark out of his as well.  
The poor eldest had to listen to the two younger boys bicker all the way in the car, but since Donghyuck believed Renjun would find his Soulmates _soon_, Mark drove on.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the reached the building. The three boys piled out of the car (Mark relieved to finally get some space between him and the two battling boys) and walked into the mall.  
  
Once again, Renjun found himself dazzled (and slightly threatened) by the _largeness_ of this place.  
Stores for food, clothes, hair, nails, health, even a little GROCERY STORE for GOD’S SAKE.  
  
Hyuck dragged them into the nearest store, which happened to be a FILA, and the two Soulmates were immersed. (In both each other and the clothes. Gross.)  
  
Renjun wandered around, and a part of him couldn’t help feeling something… Off.  
Not more so _off_ but… Like he was missing something. A big something.  
At first it was just tiny tugs in his chest. But then, as he tried on a pair of shoes he liked and brought them over to the cashier for buying, he felt the tugs turn into a _pull.  
__  
_ The feeling yanked him closer to the cashier’s counter, where multiple workers stood, separated by monitor screens, helping customers.  
Renjun stumbled over to where a female worker waited behind the counter.  
  
At first, Renjun thought, _Her. She’s one of my Soulmates._ But then he realized that… There was still the insistent tugging in his chest, as if it was trying to tell him_, no you buffoon, not her!_  
Besides, she didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable (maybe a little concerned) as she checked out the shoes.  
  
But Renjun didn’t try to scan the other workers. Or anyone else, really, as he rushed to move away from the counter. Instead, he busied himself with looking for Donghyuck and Mark, who he found near the entryway, squabbling over whatever in the world to do about some broken light fixture in Mark’s apartment.  
  
Renjun took a step toward them, wincing as the pull in his chest tightened, reminding the boy of Donghyuck’s vicious iron-grip.  
But he took another step toward them, and another, and another, until suddenly that feeling yanked at him. Hard. And he froze in place.  
  
His left foot was in front of his right foot, and very, very slowly Renjun reached over to some table and put his box of shoes there. (Because they'd be a nuisance.)  
  
There was nowhere for him to move, but backwards.  
But Renjun, being the stubborn bull he was, refused to turn back.  
  
Refused to see a blonde-haired boy hurriedly turn toward his manager, ask for a break, and warily stride from behind the ledge, eyeing Renjun with curiosity and… Hope.  
The boy as well was experiencing that… Pull. The insistent tugging that made his legs move without him even trying.  
Renjun was still frozen in place, though with every step the boy took closer to him, Renjun felt the stretch soothe and wind down, though the Chinese boy was still unaware of the person approaching him.  
  
And then, that pull snapped back into place when the blonde-haired worker was merely five paces away. And Renjun whirled (feeling ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED) and was met face-to-face with the cutest, most beautiful face he’d ever seen in his entire life.  
  
The boy was maybe an inch or so taller than Renjun, with such ROUND facial features, and his EYES. THEY WERE ADORABLE.  
And Renjun almost fell, due to how startled he was from seeing such a wondrous face, and the boy’s eyes widened even more, and his hand flew out and grabbed Renjun’s arm.  
  
Right where the Mark was.  
  
And as soon as his hands touched Renjun’s skin, color burst from the Mark.  
  
Rainbow light spilled out, and in his shock, Renjun’s hand reached out to steady himself, and found that his fingers had curled around the nape of the boy’s neck, were light and color started to glow from as well.  
  
Soulmates. _Soulmates.  
_  
Renjun found himself smiling, and so was the boy. _His Soulmate._  
Or, well, _one_ of them.  
  
_My other Soulmate better be as cute as he is._ Renjun thought, _Because then I’ll MAYBE be able to deal with them both.  
__  
_ And then the boy spoke, his voice low and smooth (with a sweet little curious chirp that Renjun ADORED) and so perfect that the Chinese boy almost stumbled again, “My name’s Jeno… What’s your name?”  
  
“Renjun.” He breathed back, marveling over his Soulmate’s name.  
  
Jeno.  
  
And he knew Jeno was doing the same with Renjun’s name, as a look of wonder passed over his round face.  
  
Suddenly, a screech filled the air, and it made the two instantly retract from each other as Donghyuck came careening over, “YES! DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN NOW, RENJUN? DO YOU SEE HOW _RIGHT_ I WAS? BECAUSE I HAD A FEELING AND WHEN I HAVE A FEELING I AM _NEVER WRONG_!!”  
  
Shoppers (including Mark, Jeno and Renjun) winced at how Donghyuck spoke EXTRA EXTRA loudly, but Renjun couldn’t help himself from smiling at his roommate, his friend, who barreled through the store chanting “I WAS RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT I WAS _RIGHT!_”  
  
Ah, that little brat.  
  
Renjun’s hands found their way to Jeno’s, who gave them a kind, reassuring squeeze, and Renjun turned back to his Soulmate, grinning, and found Jeno was doing the same.  
  
WITH THE CUTEST EYE-SMILE EVER OH NO, OH NO, OH NO.  
  
As Donghyuck kept on screeching, Renjun suddenly remembered the Mark on his lips with a grimace, and felt paranoia and anxiety go crashing through him.  
  
“Jeno…?” Renjun spoke softly (wonder wound it’s way through him as his Soulmate’s name rolled easily off his tongue, feeling like velvet), and felt even more pain as Jeno’s eyes lit up at Renjun’s voice.  
  
“Yes?” The blonde-haired boy inquired, tilting his head with a small smile on his lips, though it wavered when he noticed Renjun’s hesitance.  
  
“How many Marks do you have?” Renjun forced the words out, and as Jeno paused, Renjun felt as if though his entire world was destroyed.  
  
“Two,” Jeno said after a moment, worry flickering in his eyes, and Renjun wanted to wipe that certain emotion out of Jeno’s eyes for eternity, “including your’s.”  
  
Renjun didn’t know if this was a good thing or not, as his brain was travelling too fast to even absorb what Jeno had said, “So, you have two Marks in total?”  
  
The boy nodded.  
And then Renjun felt relief. Crashing into him.  
  
“Good. Me too.” He sighed, and he watched as Jeno relaxed as well.  
  
Renjun had heard stories of a Soulmate who had multiple Marks meet one of their Soulmates, who only had one Mark.  
And Renjun had never even thought until right now, standing with Jeno, about one of his Soulmates only having _one_ Mark.  
So now he just had to hope that his second Soulmate had two as well.  
  
The two Soulmates hadn’t noticed that Donghyuck’s screaming had brought in a crowd of curious onlookers.  
  
They hadn’t noticed until they felt that thread start tugging again.  
  
And a boy, who was merely about a shop away from this interesting-sounding mess, felt it too.  
The boy paused for a second, trying to figure out what this sensation was, ‘till he realized.  
  
It was _that_ pull.  
  
And even though he felt nerves swirl in his stomach, he also felt excitement. Joy.  
And quickened his pace.  
  
  
  
Renjun and Jeno stared at each other, their mouths wide-open, as they felt that feeling go through their chests once again.  
  
“Do you feel that too?” Jeno asked, his left hand slipping out of Renjun’s, though his right remained with Renjun’s left.  
  
The Chinese boy nodded, eyes wide, as the stream of people thickened.  
  
He felt trapped almost, though having Jeno standing beside him, holding his hand, definitely helped Renjun out, the boy still felt as if though he were drowning. His inner claustrophobe kicked in, and Renjun suddenly dropped into a crouch, making Jeno yelp lightly as his arm was tugged down with Renjun.  
Jeno crouched down beside Renjun, noticed how the boy was shaking ever-so-slightly, and instantly enfolded his Soulmate into a warm, safe hug.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jeno asked, speaking into Renjun’s dark brown hair.  
  
“Yeah. Just… Need a moment.”  
  
“Oka--” And then the pull tightened, and Jeno found himself standing up (though he kept one hand in Renjun’s hair) and looking through the crowd.  
  
_I’m here! I’m here! I’m here! _The bond seemed to sing, and Jeno tried desperately to keep up, but his mind couldn’t focus. Not with the Mark on his neck still glowing, albeit faintly, and with his hand now tangled in Renjun’s messy hair.  
  
But then Jeno’s eyes snagged on a head of light-pink hair.  
  
  
And two dark brown eyes who scanned through the people with as much excitement and hope as Jeno’s.  
  
And then Jeno and the pink-haired boy’s eyes met, and that pull tensed up.  
  
Jeno was unable to move, due to Renjun knelt beside them, who was beginning to look up, so the other boy went to them.  
  
The pink-haired boy’s face looked as perfect as Renjun’s, if you asked Jeno. Though there was pretty much _nothing_ similar between the two, they were both amazing in their own way.  
  
And Jeno felt worry spike through him as Renjun tried to stand, to see his second Soulmate, and failed to do so.  
But then the boy was just a few steps away from them, and Renjun was finally able to see him.  
  
And oh boy, was he in trouble.  
  
His second Soulmate was just as handsome, just as cute as Jeno. (Just as perfect.)  
ESPECIALLY with that pink hair.   
  
And then the boy burst into a grin, and Renjun knew that both he and Jeno were doing the same as well.  
  
And when the boy’s eyes fell onto Renjun’s, the Chinese boy flushed bright red, and the boy’s grin got even wider. Even cuter.  
  
But then Renjun’s eyes land on the boy’s ankle, and notices a bruise.  
  
In Renjun’s state of mind, he immediately thought that his second Soulmate was hurt, and that did NOT sit right with Renjun, who instantly reached out to touch the wound, and found himself gaping with surprise as a rainbow glow flashed from the boy’s ankle, and Renjun realized it was a Mark. Not a bruise.  
  
The boy laughed, a noise that filled Renjun (and Jeno) with joy and happiness.  
  
Then he turned to Jeno, who was eye-smiling down at Renjun, and the boy softly pressed his finger’s onto the bottom of Jeno’s eye, where the crinkles where most visible, and color rolled.  
  
Jeno stops laughing, his eyes wide, and their second Soulmate started laughing even harder, and then in a state of shock, Jeno notices how… _Nice_ the boy’s jawline is. And well, sorry ladies and gents for being obvious but Jeno just HAD TO TOUCH IT.  
  
And what do we expect? What do we see?  
  
That familiar rainbow glow flashing where Jeno’s hands touched, and the boy turned the huge smile to Jeno, who grinned back.  
  
Finally, Renjun grabs onto the sleeve of Jeno’s sweatshirt (much to Jeno’s delight) and hauls himself up, and as the eldest does this, the other boy beams, and brushes his fingers along Renjun’s lips, and then the Chinese boy shot all the way up, a noise of surprise stumbling from his throat, and the sound repeated as his lips lit up.  
  
The boy suddenly giggles, “Ah, you have rainbow lips now.”  
  
And then, for some odd reason, all three of them burst into laughter.  
  
But their joy was interrupted by none other than himself, Donghyuck, who came charging over to smash into Renjun, who squawked in alarm and was almost sent back to the floor, however both of his Soulmates lunged for either of his arms and caught him.  
  
“Hyuck, you _need_ to stop doing that.” Renjun snapped as soon as he’d gotten back onto his feet, turning to his roommate who shone with self-pride.  
  
“Yes, but also look at how __right I was.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I will NOT!” Donghyuck replied, then eyed both Jeno and the other boy (who Renjun panickedly realized did not know either of their names AND THEY DIDN’T KNOW HIS!) up and down before grinning at them, “Names.”  
  
Renjun sighed, both inwardly and outwardly, but then there was a hand, one different from Jeno’s, in his.  
  
“Jaemin.” Renjun and Jeno’s second Soulmate said, still smiling.  
  
For a second, Renjun was flabbergasted by how WONDROUS THAT NAME WAS. WHY DID HIS SOULMATES HAVE SUCH GREAT NAMES AND WHO DID HE HAVE TO THANK?  
  
But his thoughts dissolved completely once Jeno repeated his name, aiming it mainly towards Jaemin, and Renjun did the same.  
Before he knew it, Renjun was pulled away from his two Soulmates (but not before exchanging numbers and setting a date) to go back to the dorm.  
  
But the three Soulmates texted each other, pestering one another until they finally saw each other again.

And when they did, Renjun  _ swore _ he had never felt such joy, never seen such beauty and handsomeness. (And has never been SUCH A PANICKED GAY but hey we all have our weaknesses.)   


**Author's Note:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
well wasn't that fun good LORD I MIGHT SCREAM AGAIN  
ssssssso how was it lmao  
if you liked it, let me know. If you hated it, let me know :DDD but please don't like... rage at me? oof? I just want constructive criticism *sobs*  
I've typed and deleted the word "sorry" so many times while writing these notes i need my tea WHERE IS MY TEA  
hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
